Partit trop tôt
by Remilia29
Summary: La tristesse, la seule émotion qui te traverse à ce moment, ce moment où tu assistes à la disparition de quelqu'un qui t'es cher.


**Alors voici un petit one shot sur Shirahoshi et Otohime, deux personnages qui m'ont particulièrement émue dans One Piece, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le moment de la mort d'Otohime.**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! ;)**

Un coup de feu vient de retentir, à travers le feu toujours si ardent, une silhouette se dessine comme une ombre chinoise. Des feuilles volent, celles de la pétition, cette pétition que ta mère a toujours voulut mener à bien, c'était son rêve, ses espérances qui étaient en train de prendre feu. Et ta mère était là, elle regardait, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, un liquide vermeille coulant de sa poitrine. Et toi aussi tu regardais, impuissante face à un tel spectacle, tu étais loin de te douter qu'une telle chose arriverait. Et là, tu vois ta mère qui s'écroule sur le sol, affaiblie et tu entends les hurlements d'horreur de la foule, ils te traversent les tympans les menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

Et tu vois tes frères courir pour la rejoindre, mais toi tu es paralysée. Ton esprit est embrouillé, tu ne comprends pas ou du moins, tu ne comprends plus, tu as perdu le fil, tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Tu voudrais aller la rejoindre auprès de tes frères, t'assurer qu'elle va bien, mais ton corps ne veut pas répondre, il refuse de bouger. Tu es prise de légers tremblements, tu voudrais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'après une fois que tu te serais réveillée, que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Autour de toi c'est la panique, tout le monde s'agite. Les larmes coulent, le sang a été déversé et finalement tu viens de comprendre, tu viens de réagir qu'on venait de tirer sur ta mère, qu'on voulait sa mort, que la Grande Faucheuse allait bientôt venir la chercher. Mais tu ne veux pas y croire, tu restes là planté sans savoir quoi faire, et tu vois tes frères qui courent vers elle, qui pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps et qui appellent ta mère désespérément mais seulement leurs propres échos leur revenaient.

Ta mère, elle est allongée par terre, elle ne bouge plus. Un filet d'hémoglobine coule de sa bouche, elle va mal, très mal et tu le sais, mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as perdu le contrôle sur toi-même. Tu voudrais bouger, tu voudrais réagir, tu voudrais faire quelque chose. Et finalement, les larmes roulent sur tes joues, la tristesse t'envahis comme une vague qui recouvre tout sur son passage. Maman, le seul mot qui a réussit à sortir de ta bouche étouffé par tes sanglots. Tu l'entends, elle te répond, dans un chuchotement elle a prononcé ton nom. Sa voix est si douce, si rassurante, si apaisante.

La tristesse t'accable, t'assaillis, tu te met à crier comme jamais auparavant. Tu forces sur tes petites cordes vocales qui vibrent. Tu refuses d'accepter la vérité, tu voudrais revenir en arrière mais c'est trop tard, tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Tu hurles toujours, le sol se met à trembler menaçant de se fissurer, de céder sous ton cri strident. La mer se met à se gonfler, des vagues commencent à se former, commencent à se déchaîner. Des ondes de choc se répandent dans l'atmosphère faisant vibrer l'air au passage et les flots qui commencent petit à petit à prendre de l'ampleur. Et toi tu es là, toujours en train d'hurler, ton petit cœur glisse lentement un peu plus dans le gouffre de la tristesse et une fois qu'il y sera, il n'en ressortira peut être jamais.

Mais d'un coup tu vois tes frères, en train de faire les marioles devant toi. Instinctivement tu les regardes, lentement tu cesses de crier, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. Tu es étonnées, tu te demandes ce qui leur prend. Une chose t'interpelle, si ils ont l'air si heureux, alors tu dis que la situation ne doit pas être si grave mais pourtant tu le sens, tu le sais que c'est faux. Ils veulent simplement te remonter le moral, tu n'es pas dupe, tu vois très bien les larmes qui perlent sur leur visage. Ils veulent juste t'éviter de sombrer dans tes pensées sombres mais ils ne peuvent pas faire revenir le temps en arrière et éviter ce cauchemars. Tu vois les gardes venir les calmer, leur dire d'arrêter et à ce moment précis, tu en as la preuve, la situation est grave.

Au loin, tu vois ta mère tendre son petit doigt, ce signe qui vous a toujours lié. Alors sans aucunes hésitations, tu t'approches d'elle. Tu n'arrives pas à stopper les larmes qui coulent toujours et encore, elle ne cesseront jamais de couler mais ce que tu peux faire pour arranger ça, c'est de sourire. Tu le sais, mais tu n'y arrives pas, mais tu vois celui présent sur le doux visage de ta mère, elle te guide, elle te montre le bon chemin à suivre. Alors tout doucement, à ton tour tu lèves aussi ton petit doigt et tu le colles au sien accompagnée par tes frères. Et difficilement, tu parvins à sourire, tu te sens un peu mieux mais pas tellement. Vous voilà maintenant tous les quatre réunifiaient par ce geste. Plus rien ne pourra vous séparer même si la mort emporte un de vous, ça ne changera rien, vous êtes une famille unie, les liens qui vous lient sont indestructibles, jamais ils ne céderont.

Mais lentement, les yeux de ta mère se ferment, embués par ses larmes. Doucement sa main tombe avant de se poser délicatement au sol comme une feuille. Tu as compris que c'était fini, qu'elle était partit, partit pour rejoindre les anges tout là-haut au Paradis. Et tu pleures encore et encore, tu es détruite moralement, tout ce que tu veux c'est que ta mère revienne mais elle ne pourra jamais revenir. Tu te dis que ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers et c'est bien vrai. Tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille et on t'a arraché ta mère de force. Ta mère celle qui était tout pour toi, ton guide dans la vie, mais elle est partit bien trop tôt.

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! :3**


End file.
